


mistress.

by waynwoods



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: F/F, agiel sex do not enter, and cara bottoms, cara in that white dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waynwoods/pseuds/waynwoods
Summary: no plot, all nsfw. repost from years ago, originally on another site.





	mistress.

Cara felt more anxious and insecure than she had in her entire life. And it wasn't just because she was in Kahlan's white confessor dress. She paced Kahlan's chambers, fiddling with the sleeves that wouldn't stop billowing as she walked.

She would have changed out of it if she'd had her leathers, but they seemed to be gone. Actually, there was nothing left in the room to wear and it was too cold to be naked, even under the covers of Kahlan's bed.

Also, she loved the dress. On Kahlan. It accentuated the curves Kahlan already had. Cara felt odd looking at herself in it. Without her agiels, she was weak and and helpless.

It was dark already and Kahlan promised to be back by sunset. Had she forgotten? Was she just outside the door waiting for Cara to fall asleep? Why was she so nervous? Whatever Kahlan had planned for her, she hoped it was worth parading around the room in the white gown.

In the meantime, Cara borrowed Kahlan's brush to fix up her hair. She walked out onto the balcony, looking out across Aydindril to pass the time. She nearly jumped at the sound of heavy footfalls and the door opening.

Kahlan strode into the room, the doors closing behind her as she entered. Cara turned toward the door and gaped as she saw Kahlan. The Confessor was clad in her leather, with the leather corset and neck guard Cara had shed after being captured in Stowecroft. Knee high red leather boots topped off the outfit, with a little more heel on the boots to give her height. Kahlan held a long whip that dragged behind her. Cara tried to hide her excitement.

Cara immediately walked forward, the dress blowing but she paid it no mind. Kahlan was all she could focus on now. She kept her eyes low but allowed them to wander over the leather, anticipating what was to come. She felt like a little girl again, naive and shy.

Kahlan grabbed her chin and pulled her closer, licking her mouth possessively. Cara let out a little mew of want and heard Kahlan let out a little chuckle. She should have known that Kahlan wanted her like this. “Mistress...” Cara purred like a kitten and dropped to her knees, laying her head before Kahlan's boots.

“Clean my boots.” The words hit Cara and had she been anyone else, she wouldn't have known what to do. But she was Cara and she knew just what Kahlan expected. Her tongue darted out and licked the cold leather boot, polishing each of them up in turn.

Just being in the position she was made wetness pool between her legs. She had never been so cold with Kahlan, but she knew control was something Kahlan wanted to try. Cara would oblige her every step. “Good. Take off your dress.”

Cara obeyed, and the dress fell around her legs after she stood and pulled it off her shoulders. Kahlan had pulled a chair into the middle of the room and was now sitting in it. Cara still didn't look her in the eyes. “Dance for me.”

The blonde took in a deep breath and didn't miss a beat. She grabbed her breasts and swayed to her own beat, her face contorting in passion as she ran her hands over her most sensitive areas. Kahlan had not been trained like she had and wouldn't be able to ignore the urges forever.

Cara stepped closer to Kahlan, circling the chair. She leaned into Kahlan's shoulder, her breasts resting on her shoulder blades. She felt Kahlan take in an erratic breath but Cara ignored it. She knew Kahlan would enjoy the rest of her dance. After circling back to the front of the chair, Cara dropped down until her behind nearly reached the floor and came back up.

She backed into Kahlan's lap, wiggling her ass shamelessly for her Confessor. Turning back around, Cara straddled Kahlan's legs and rested her hands on her shoulders. The cold had already taken great effect on her nipples, which now protruded form her breasts and brushed against Kahlan's cheeks and lips.

Her hips bore down in a grind against Kahlan's legs, eagerly trying to make Kahlan want to touch. When she felt teeth on her nipple, she thought she might die. Cara moaned and stopped moving when Kahlan bit down harder. The sensation was euphoric.

Cara squealed as she felt two fingers roughly push past her folds and explore her wetness. Her insides clenched Kahlan's fingers as she began to ride her hand, whimpering the entire time. Kahlan's lips and teeth bit and sucked, leaving raw marks all across Cara's chest.

“More..” Cara breathed against Kahlan's ear in a near beg. Another was added and Cara only rode harder. She was already feeling the pleasure build when the fingers were removed. Cara nearly screamed in misery.

In a second, Kahlan's fingers were at her lips. Meeting Kahlan's gaze for the first time, Cara sucked her own juices off of the Confessor's hand. The hungry look in Kahlan's eyes made Cara back up and stretch out on the bed.

Kahlan and her leather were on her in a minute, leaving lip bruises all over her neck. She lifted her hips up to Kahlan, begging to be filled. Kahlan knew what she wanted, but shook her head and ordered Cara to lay on her stomach.

She grasped the sheets when she heard Kahlan pick up the whip. The attack on Cara's behind was relentless, leaving heavy lash marks across each pale cheek. Cara took them without a sound besides heavy breaths, thanking her Mistress each chance she got.

When Kahlan finally allowed her to turn, Cara found her wish granted. She moaned out in pain and pleasure as the Agiel was thrust up until she could take no more. Before she had time to contemplate how Kahlan could wield it without passing out, the weapon was forcing her to the edge with every thrust.

Kahlan didn't touch her as the Agiel ravaged her, likely because of the pain. Cara was wild with pleasure, her eyes clenched shut as she begged for more. Kahlan gave her more until the pleasure became too much and the room felt white hot.

Cara held on as the pleasure became impossible to resist, until Kahlan's lips found her ear. “Come for me.” And Cara did. She lost it, wriggling all over and screaming out her Mistress' name. A thick wave of power lit the air inside the room, cracking familiar to a Confessor's room.

The agiel was removed and tears formed in Cara's eyes as she came down from her high. “I love you...Kahlan.” She confessed. “You better.” Kahlan grinned, removing her neck guard to expose a Rada'Han.


End file.
